


Antagonistic Acquaintances

by Inkribbon796



Series: Accidental Wingman Anti [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Dark and Anti are friends, Friendenemies, M/M, Past Character Death, They just can’t admit it, Threats, discussion of infedility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Everyone knows that Anti and Dark are friends, except for the two demons in question. Something that becomes a problem when Wil’s infidelity comes into question.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Henrik Schneeplestein, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, darkstache
Series: Accidental Wingman Anti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Antagonistic Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another one of these (and I finally got my act together and put them in their own series like I should have done ages ago). I have a need to have Dark and Anti be friends, my own unfortunate failing is that Henrik and Wil don’t make an actual appearance, but that will be overcorrected next time.

Dark could feel it when Chase entered the Manor, he usually kept a tab of who was in the House at any given time. He’d been in a sour mood, one of Wil’s newest flings was causing trouble for him. Wil had been caught sleeping with the police commissioner’s husband. So now Dark, in addition to what he was sure was image damage control for himself, had to make plans to replace the police commissioner or risk actual effort in bailing Wil out of prison. He hadn’t slept in a week, had barely even thought of eating, he was just doing damage control for Wil and himself. All he was living on right now was coffee and magic.

Then to his surprise, Chase knocked at his door and walked in, Bing trailing behind him.

“Mr. Brody, what do you want? I’m busy.” Dark warned.

“I’ll be out ‘a yer hair in a sec,” Chase promised and set his phone down, note facing Dark so he could read it. “Yer new friend has a problem asking fer what he really wants.”

Dark glared at Chase with a face that read: _“I don’t have friends”_ but Chase pulled Bing out and left the phone alone with Dark.

On the back of the phone was a note, clearly meant for Dark: _“Anti’s in the phone, he wants to beat up Wil to restore your honor or some shite.”_

That got a bit of a laugh out of him and Dark peeled the note off finding another on the back: _“P.S: think Anti might have a crush on Henrik, hope he doesn’t cause too much trouble.”_

Dark crumpled up the note, and threw it in the trash before he used his aura to push Anti out of the phone, sending the phone through the Void to Bing. “Anti, I’m a busy man, and I told you not to come back.”

“That lyin’ fooker!” Anti spat at the door.

“Be glad Chase brought you to me, I would not have appreciated a bigger mess to clean up,” Dark dismissed.

“I just wanna stomp his face in,” Anti proclaimed. “I warned that bastard what I’d do to him.”

“Save it, within the week Wil won’t even remember what happened and this whole mess will blow itself over,” Dark was already looking at the paperwork on his desk.

Anti let out an angry impatient huff, “Kay, I give, why are yah even with him?”

“I hardly think that’s any of your concern,” Dark dismissed firmly.

“Pretty sure I’ll find the information somewhere,” Anti warned. “Googs probably knows more than he lets on.”

“You touch him, and I’ll rip you in half!” Dark threatened angrily. “You touch any of the Egos and I’ll rip your code apart.”

“Wow, touchy,” Anti smiled. “That’s quite the twitchy trigger yah’ve got.”

“I’m serious glitch, I do not appreciate you meddling with my Egos, and sneaking into my home to pry into my personal business.” Dark was glaring furiously at the glitch demon, his fingers scoring marks into his desk. “Your input is not welcome.”

“Come on” Anti moved to float upside-down in front of Dark. “Either yah tell me somethin’ or I put my foot so far up his arse, he’ll be coughing up my laces.”

“What laces?” Dark scoffed at Anti’s shoes. “I’m half-certain you painted those on pieces of cardboard leather.”

“Arse,” Anti bit back, “serves me right fer tryin’ ta do somethin’ nice fer yah.”

“Nice?” Dark growled. “You just ordered me to tell you personal information or you’d kick Wil.”

“Well, maybe he deserves it, cheatin’ bastard,” Anti snapped defensively.

“Unless you’d like to confess that you are actually in a relationship with him, I fail to see how Wil’s serial adultery is any of your concern,” Dark dismissed coldly. “I willfully entered this arrangement with him, knowing that he is incapable of being faithful to anyone. My only concern is the mess he leaves behind in these circumstances.”

“See?” Anti gestured at him with both hands, turning right-side-up again. “That’s the part I don’t get. Yer all _“no bullshite”_ but the instant Wil’s the problem it’s _bullshit_ all the way down.”

Dark sighed, his left hand curled up, already knowing this was a bad idea.

“Wil is very dear to me, even if he doesn’t remember why,” Dark admitted.

“There any way ta undo that?” Anti asked curiously.

“No,” Dark looked even more tired. “You wouldn’t like him and he would kill me the instant he saw me.”

“Wow, yah get off on the danger or somethin?” Anti smiled, leaning in closer.

Dark rolled his eyes, pushing Anti away, “Of course not, quit being so vulgar.”

“I think you do,” Anti kept grinning. “I mean yer probably one ‘a the only ‘a Wil’s partners that’s lived more than ‘a couple rounds with the guy.”

“Is there anything in your brain but clogged air? Or are you purposely ignoring me?” Dark insulted. “That is clearly not the case.”

“Rubber and’ glue, arsehole,” Anti smiled. “Yah just don’t want ta admit that yer a closeted adrenaline junkie with a boyfriend problem.”

“I’ve told you information, you can leave now,” Dark dismissed. “Before I make you.”

Anti just laughed, “Right, if you were going to kill me you would have done it when I first walked in ‘stead ‘a threatenin’ me like a bitch.”

Dark sighed, muttering under his breath, “Why won’t you die?”

“What was that friendo?” Anti grinned, leaning close to Dark.

The Entity closed his eyes and then smiled, “So, Anti how _is_ that German doctor off yours doing?”

Anti’s smiled vanished, “Who told yeh? Was it Brody?”

“I don’t need your little brothers to tell me things,” Dark said. “You’re as obvious, as you are childish.”

Dark made an overdramatic show of thinking about something, “Perhaps I should have a talk with him, invade some poor demon’s personal space and involve myself in his business where I’m not wanted or needed.”

“Don’t yeh dare,” Anti growled.

“Nothing bad could _ever_ come from my _selfless_ decision,” Dark feigned innocence but there was a faint smile on his face.

“Ha ha,” Anti hissed. “I get it, I won’t kick yer fookin’ boyfriend. Just fookin’ stay away from Hen.”

“Don’t know if I’ll be able to contain myself,” Dark grinned. “We’re just such, good friends.” He dragged out the last three words a bit.

Anti glared at him, “Fooker. Yeh an Wil are perfect fer each other.”

“Thank you,” Dark smiled. “Wil can be quite the charmer when he wants to be.”

Anti was clearly still upset.

Dark sighed, “I will leave your doctor to you, if you promise to let Wil forget this whole event. He doesn’t remember his trysts, they’re fleeting fancies. So long as he comes home to me, I let him do what he wants.”

“So he’s _never_ remembered them?” Anti asked.

Dark turned back to his desk, looking so uncomfortable that Anti almost just dropped the subject and left. “There was once a woman, very precarious situation, Wil adored her.”

“What happened ta her?” Anti asked.

The Entity leaned back in his chair, a dull and sour memory stabbing at his soul. “She was killed by her husband. Her body was never found, Wil was distraught. Although he can’t remember her, in the back of his mind he still looks for her on occasion.”

The glitch demon was quiet for a bit. “This rat bastard have a name?”

All humor and calm was gone from Dark’s face. “He is mine to kill. Meddling in mine and Wil’s relationship is one thing. Sneaking yourself into my house is a show that I have to talk with Google about upgrading our security. But you will leave that murderous, lying skin thief to me.”

“Okay,” Anti allowed, throwing his hands up. “Kay, yah got it. Fooker’s yers.”

Dark nodded appreciatively, a slight shake. “You should take your leave before you overstay your welcome.”

“Got it, got it,” Anti smiled a bit, summoning up a portal for himself. “Just stay away from Hen an’ I won’t brin’ out the guilt police on Wil.”

“Deal,” Dark agreed.

Anti began to step through, but stuck his head back through the tear, resting his arms on the edge, one hand supporting his chin, “Hey, so Wil got drunk last week an’ started talking ‘bout some personal shite, is yer name Damien?”

Dark angrily slammed his hands on the desk, “Dammit Wil! Get out of here before I cut you in half with your own portal!”

“Sure thing _Dames_ ,” Anti stuck his tongue out and dipped back to the other side before Dark could decide if he actually wanted to cut the glitch demon in half.

Dark glared after him, half-tempted to chase Anti down and make sure he kept silent. But he took a look at the papers still covering his desk and decided to table it for another day. He had to make sure that the police commissioner stayed complacent, then he’d deal with the aftermath of Wil’s drunken exploits.


End file.
